comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-11-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Why So Serious?
Arsenal has gotten two calls, one from Tre, but a more important one from Checkmate. They wanted a favor...one he would be willing to accept if he got to build his own team. If he was going to be a potential scrape goat, he was going to do so with people he can depend on at his back, people he knows he can trust and are still equipped for this mission. And both calls are why he is currently approaching Starfire with a huge duffle bag over one shoulder. For the moment, Starfire has flown to the tower after finishing a patrol. She's had a request from Arsenal to meet in the common room, and she arrives. Her normal relaxed persona is more on the alert, more focused then. SHe doesn't know what is up, but she knows it's not a casual thing as she walks in. "Geez, what's up with you? You look like a squirrel about to get their nuts stolen." Wait, did Arsenal really just go there? But he is in uniform, not dressed casually. "Geez, it's just a social visit, I swear." Starfire merely nods over at Arsenal, "I assume you needed me for something more important than babysitting Lian." She's not sure what's up, but a request for a meeting with a member of the Titans always has her on alert. It's just part of her core. "No," and he chuckles, "I have Rose watching Lian," Arsenal explains. "I want you to visit Tre with me, and help him design a costume he can use to help protect his secret ID, and also his person from injury," he says all dramatically. "Geez, we can hang out...also wondering if you have a lot of free time coming up. I do have a personal favor to ask," he admits. "But we can talk on the way to visit Tre." He can't help but wink, "Flying?" He just wants to be in your arms...darn flirt! Though Roy never does do anything. You are his best friend's ex. Starfire nods over at Roy as she smiles, "Oh, of course. This would be wonderful to do. I am always up for helping another hero with the design." Somehow, this is going to end over with Tre in speedos that are colored pastel. You know it. She loves her work. She goes to pick up Roy, and give him a quick smooch, "But of course!" Arsenal helps by leaping into your arms and giving a laugh. The smooch just causes him to grin, "Awww, shucks...going to make me blush!" He then points toward the sky...though hopefully you fly out an open window rather than through the ceiling, "Up, up, and away!" Though once the two of you do take to the air finally, he says, "Hey, some friends are calling on a favor for me to do some investigating...potential real baddies, you know, blow up buildings kinds?" Ooooh, terrorists! Arsenal really tries to make it sound like it isn't that big of a deal. "I was hoping you could perhaps give me a hand if you have some free time. On the down low...well, unless something is about to explode, then the up low." "Ah, the community center I volunteer at as Roy...well, my unheroic self," Arsenal says with a grin. He then says, "I was given an O.K. to raid the keys to the gym. We can chill there, and if we want, we can always make a run to Salvation Army for goods. Since it's a school day, the place is still closed for a number of hours, at least until the kids get out of school." There's a nod over from Starfire as seh shoots along with him, "Very well then." She tries to dim the glow of her flying then to not make it -as- visible as she streaks through the air laong with Roy nestled in her arms. "Andhow much do we have to work with?" "Well, we will see what Tre brought, and what I brought, and go from there. Let's head on inside." Arsenal then pulls out keys from a pouch and opens the back door to the gym, holding the door open for you. "Tre should be here shortly, if he isn't late." Starfire nods as she flies through the air, eventually going to land over and head on inside, "Very well." She uses her eyes to scan the area ahead for anyone else present. Tre was scheduled to arrive a few minutes after Arsenal or Starfire, but if he arrived early, he would see Arsenal pull out a key and enter via the back entrance of the gym into the community center. One in the rougher part of town, or rather one more poverty stricken at least. If not, then he would still arrive with the back door unlocked as promised and an Arsenal and Starfire hanging in the gym and going through his bag of goodies. A huge duffle bag too, that Arsenal unzips and starts pulling stuff out of, including a bullet proof vest that uses velcro so you can replace segments of it when you have been shot....Arsenal made a point to replace some of the segments before bringing it with him (cause they needed replacing, cough). Starfire is definitely interested in w atching the muscular Arsenal over as bends over and gives her a particularly nice glance, and she watches over in the duffel, "Just what do you have over in there?" She floats along to inspect things as htey come out of it, watching with glee much like Lian over when daddy lets her playtime on Rail Shooters. As planned, the back door of the gym opens up, stepping through, Tre uses his hand to help keep the door quiet as it closes shut behind him. His steps are smooth and quiet, something that he has been learning from Nightwing. His clothing looks a bit ruffled, and his hair out of place a bit, but to those not paying attention, mainly Starfire who is looking over Arsenal, granted as Tre looks up and has a nice view of Starfire, which gives him a very pleasent smile on his face. Shaking his head, "Am I interrupting? If so I can go shoot some hoops if you two prefer." granted Tre isn't happy at seeing Starfire oogling Arsenal, but alas he probably isn't as hot as Arsenal which honestly Tre looks pretty fine. Arsenal does look back though, instead of answering Starfire, "Hey Tre." He then nods firmly as if knowing what Tre is checking out...but no idea that Starfire was checking him out. "You bring any supplies with you, or still uninspired? If so...thought we could go to Salvation Army and other places for ideas." He also pulls out two trench coats and a hoodie and tosses one trench coat and the hoodie near Starfire, "In case we go out, to hide your sexy and too damn good to be human features," he says with a grin...the other trench coatis dropped near him. "I brought some gear, a bullet proof vest that can have the metal pieces replaced as needed, I made sure they were all up to par before bringing it. I wore it in my...umm...solo days," more like secret agent days, Starfire would know that. "Got some hold photos of the Titans and some of my own to help with costume ideas...all sorts of incarnations of Titans are in it." Arsenal then pulls out the book, "Not as many old photos as I'd like, some of them got destoryed when the Titans Tower was last blasted." And that's a scary thought for Roy as Lian is not protected within it. "But I managed to keep some," some he had in his personal stash and kept with him over the years. He pulls the photo album out. Starfire likes prettyt hings! Roy and Tre are pretty things! So, as the six foot and change Alien Princess nods over at Arsenal, "I believe that Tre has arrived." S he then turns over to him and scans Tre up and down over in a way that Roy had her earlier when she had been flying with him through the air. "I have a few ideas myself then, if you would like to have my input." This, to Arsenal, would probably be 'DANGER WILL ROBINSON' moment. She nods over at Arsenal quietly, "But they will always live on over inside of all of us." The pictures, the memories, the agonies. A ll will be a part of everyone who has passed through the Towers. Now he is being checked out by Starfire, SCORE!!!!!!!!! Bowing his head to the two, Tre walks over and looks over the items, then at Arsenal. "Well I've been given twin katanas, and the name I may be using will be Shadowblade." he says. It appears that Tre has been working on ideas as well as coming up with ideas for his codename. "As for costumes, whatever input you wanna give is fine with me. But I do have a few ideas as well." he says as he looks to both Arsenal and Starfire. As Arsenal shows him pictures of his old costumes, Tre walks over and sits down simply on the ground and begins looking through them, seeing a few possibilities but when Starfire ask about suggestions, "Sure Star, whatever you have on your mind let me know." he smiles at her. At the mention of memories, he has to agree with Star but he doesn't say anything. As he looks at the pictures, along his neck is a redden area as if he was hit hard by something. Why do you think Arsenal did it? So he could secretly crackle madly. He puts on a very INNOCENT expression right now. Yes, innocent. "Katanas? Like real ones, not ones that were cut at the hilt and repaired?" Arsenal sounds interested in this, those things aren't cheap! "You know how to fight with swords without killing?" It's a skill that he...nope, he doesn't have it. He isn't a sword fighter. He's an aimer or hand-to-hand. He then starts pointing out different outfits of all different Titans such as Damage, Robin, Nightwing's disco outfit, lots of Starfire, Toria's armor mismatch, his...he covers the purple uniform of his, "Don't look at that one." He does smile over at Starfire at the mention of the memories, and there are a mixture of good and bad ones...but without them...who would honor Donna? There is a quiet nod over from STarfire. They would all honor friends, past and present, and those to be in the future. For then their sacrifice without memory and honor would be for nothing. For the moment, Starfire nods, “Working with blades is a difficult style. Perhaps you could find those that are less dulled to use in the field, or otherwise work with energy to stun and disorient.” S he thinks, glancing over at Arsenal for his opinion on her input. “Such as those that give off electricity when they contact, but otherwise are not heavily sharp?” Tre moves Arsenals hand from the purple spandex outfit and laughs, he looks over Robins uniform, and others. "I sorta see a few things, I don't like capes, or cowls." he says as he closes the book. Drawing his knees up to his chest and lowering his head a bit he seems to be thinking, even when asked about being trained in how to use blades, as well as the possibility of using weapons that could possibly stun someone from Starfire. "Like I told Starfire a few days ago, I've been trained to use many different swords, as well asnunchucku, staff, tonfa, chain whips, rope darts." he finishes. Tre lifts his head, but that red mark on his neck is pretty red, "Are there such weapons that give off an electric charge along the blade?" he asks. "I know there are tasers and such, but for advance meleeweaponry, I'm sorta out of the loop on." "It would require someone with the tech know-how to do it. Cyborg or Supergirl might be able to do it, but if you are doing that, batons would likely be best for that, as they have an area you can grip that wouldn't have the charge go through. Swords are meant for cutting, so electrical charge or no, it's going to draw blood and be messy even if you know how to fight with them, without killing." But he does add, "It's good to know a variety of weapons," and he does approve. Starfire nods over at Roy, and she taps her her her chin, "Yes, if you fight with swords, you will have to primarily focus on restraining yourself. Even if they are dulled, you will be spending as much time avoiding injuring your enemies critically as you will in fighting them. That is too much fo a distraction." "Well then I do have options at least." he says simply. "I've not really decided that I would use them, but am grateful that Nightwing entrusted them to me." he states. Rolling forward into a simple handstand, Tre holds the handstand for a few moments, then he brings his feet down. "Honestly, restraint is easy, but they are weapons to hone to perfection, and using dulled blades would be as much work as normal ones." Rubbing his forehead, "Granted, I'm partial to staffs myself, and using my kung fu to take down people quickly." he smiles. "Blades are nice, but I think I may try to show Robin up with the staff." he chuckles. Arsenal just laughs at that one, "It's me like showing Nightwing up in hand-to-hand...only if I'm lucky and I'm heavily trained by professionals. Hey, try taking Starfire down with a staff," and he starts snickering. Little does poor Tre perhaps know, that Starfire is majorly trained in weapons, and has even taught Roy a number of things. "Anyway, what sort of style are you seeing that you might want to use as a basis?" Arsenal is trying to keep mostly on topic. "Capes can get in the way of your work, and crowls...well, domino mask might suit you better. I use sunglasses to substitute for them, but they do have a habit of falling off," he admits, "If I'm not careful." Starfire nods over at Arsenal, “Yes, blades are a weapon to learn to perfection if one wishes to use them and not inflict harm. They are too dangerous otherwise.” She turns her attentions back over to Tre, “And I think your suggestions are good for now. Perhaps you would also want to incorporate something over for defensive work as well.” Thinking for a moment, Tre really does have a couple of options he can go and for now he still has options. "I will see, I will try both blades and staff for now." he smiles. "I don't have a problem with patience and perfecting the art of swords, but I do like to get in quickly. But like I told Star, that I would only draw my swords if I needed, unlike a staff which I could inflict damage and possibly kill which still causes for the same skill in restraint." "But there is a difference between hitting dead on, and slashing. Sword inflicts way more damage with the same strength than a staff, because...a bruise will heal better than someone's belly sliced open," Arsenal says seriously. "I only warn you, cause...killing someone, you are never the same afterwards Tre, even if it means your life." It's as if Roy speaks from experience...but he has been a hero for a long time, and a secret operative. He then says, "Still, domino mask work? I can show you how to cut them out, the best material to use, and how to use the glue. The glue is meant to be used on human flesh and can be purchased at any costume shop," he advises Tre. He used to wear one as Speedy. "What about other costume parts?" Starfire nods over at Roy, "Swords are primarily used to kill and dismember. You would only use them when you are fighting to do this. And you will have to watch that you only do as such." She nods over at Roy then, and floats quietly up in midair, "And what are you thinking? As he is not powered, should his costume have more armoring in it, which would perhaps limit his mobility? OR is mobility better to have htan heavier protection?" With all the information given, Tre nods, "Honestly I will go with a ninja like mask with a domino mask." he says simply. "I don't want a whole lot on the costume, because I don't want it to bog me down too much." Stretching out a bit and standing up, "Gloves and shin guards, armoured or bullet proofed just in case shooters get picky, same goes with formarm guards." he says. "For the most part light and mobile is what I would like to be." With the information about killing, it's something he doesn't want to do unless he willing to take the responsibility for it, "Which is why I think I will go with a staff." he says. "It's more my speed anyways, I would do nunchuckes, but those could easily be ripped away from you and generates more power then what a staff would need." "A bullet proof vest like I brought, if you train with it, won't slow you down enough that will make it's usefulness downgrade," Arsenal says seriously. "The reason I suggest it, is...in my earlier days, I was honestly thankful I had it. It saved my life on quite a number of occassions. I suggest at least testing it out." And Arsenal puts the bullet proof vest back in the duffle bag and offers it to you. The photo album he of course keeps. "The shin guards and such are useful, but again...'costume on a budget', and your center body mass is more important as that is what most people aim for when they are trying to kill you. You aren't Wonder Girl...least...I don't think so...unless you can really deflect bullets off forearm guards?" Aresenal looks mildly amused at that. He laughs a little, "Well the guards I'm not worried about, I could just get reinforced bandages to wrap around them, metal isn't needed." he says. "I think I know what I want to do, and the bulletproof vest I'm keeping, thats a no brainer." he states. As he thinks for a moment, "I think I will include my training to have some sort of weighted gear, ankle weights and etc to train with. I will use the vest to train with just so I can get used to the weight and how it feels." Smiling at the two of you, "Look, thanks for all thehelp. But what other things do you think I may need?" he looks to Starfire as she did ask about making suggestions. Starfire nods over at Tre, and she strokes at her chin, "I think you are good for now. Arsenal would be able to give better input than I, and of course, the ultimate decision is for you to decide how to wear it. We can give feedback, but ultimately it is your own. I think he can give better ideas than I for what is the best blend of protection and action." "Starfire is right. Hey, what's your e-mail addy?" Arsenal holds a hand, "Let me see your cell phone for a second. You can e-mail me and I'll send you a link with some affordable material that makes great domino masks, and where you can buy the glue. I'll also e-mail you a pattern so you can cut them out. Uber easy, I was doing that stuff as a kid," then again, he was also learning how to build trick arrows. "And I suggest against loose clothing if you don't like capes...too easily caught on stuff. If you aren't comfortable with spandex, you can look into biker leathers but again....that's money. But biker leather pants are really awesome and useful in helping protect you from scrapes and minor bruises. I hope this helps you generate ideas...in the end, whatever you select, you are the one that hasto wear it." He then gently elbows Starfire, "Though Starfire's uniform is the hotest ever, I wouldn't be caught dead in it. No personal offense Starfire, but I don't think the color would flatter me," Arsenal says, goofing around. Tre nods, "Hey this all helps." he says and hands his phone to Arsenal. Grinning for a moment, "I think I know what I will do, the links will help." he smiles. "So whats next?" he asks. "I know this isn't all that we came here to do." he says as he looks between the senior members of the Titans. "My costume is coming together nicely, and the image I have right now for it is starting to look a bit sick. I will try to have some drawn up pictures of it and possibly a few other things." Starfire nods over at Tre and smiles, "Of course. It will be interesting. And as always be ready to modify things. I might suggest you coudl have a few more practice fights with it before wearing it for real. And keep extra money in case you need to make further modifications over to it. Sometimes you find that it does nto work as you thought." Arsenal starts to update Tre's address book with a general gmail e-mail account and a pre-paid phone number that he carries on his person primarily to call Lian when he is out on-duty. He then hands the phone back to Tre, "I got a cell number in there too, but I don't always carry it on me. Call me when you get most your stuff together, and we can go have some fun with it," he then awwws at Starfire, "Can't we just go beat up some lowlifes? That counts as practice! The docks are full of them after hours...or maybe just a bar fight....pleeeease! And you can always watch out for us if we get into too much trouble," Arsenal begs Starfire. Oh gawd...what is Arsenal trying to get Tre into? "Oh! And codename man! Seriously. Otherwise what am I going to do, call out and say 'Hey you, you heroic ninja you!' So start thinking. Maybe something Japanese or Chinese, or even Thai based to honor whatever martial arts style you favor? If it goes down the drain, you can always change it anyway, all the original Titans has been through codename changes...you are just starting a little later than others." By original, he means him, Dick, Wally, Garth, and Donna....though techniqually, Donna and Roy were later comers, they are still considered original Titans. Shaking his head, "Well now that I will not be using blades, I will think up a new name." he smiles. Quirking a brow as he looks to Arsenal and taking back his phone, he then looks to Starfire, he nods his head. "I don't have a lot, so everything will need to be as needed and I will go for only what I need." he sighs a little bit. Granted now that he is thinking about it, oh yeah, this is going to be pretty damn cool. "Shenlong." he says. "That will be my name, it goes well seeing as I use prodominently chinese kung fu when Ifight, also the staff styles I would be using would be similar." he smiles. Starfire nods over at Tre, "And it will fit for now, until you decide if you wish to be it permanently." She does think over as she glances and listens to Roy's request, "Very well, if you feel like you would need it, I willb e more than happy to accompany you. Perhapsif you feel you would need street backup, Robin might be available as well for assistance." Arsenal stares a bit, and then shrugs, testing it out. He yells out, "SHHHHINLONG!" He pauses and appears thoughtful. He won't laugh until he walks away. He just grins, "Ya...it will work in the meantime." He then offers to shake hands with Tre, before slipping on his trenchcoat. "Come on Starfire, I want to pick something up before we head back...let's blend in." He still carries his photo album. "I'm thinking beer, and some more beer, and a night of chilling until deployment. Which should be in a few days," he has to wait till Checkmate gets back with the leads their agents are looking into so he at least has a place to start. Looking at the two, he knows the name may be temporary, but he still likes it. "I'm going to get all of this cleaned up and work on a few things." he smiles. "As for the training, I'm gamed but it seems you two will be doing more then that." he sighs and shakeshis head. Guess one pretty thing doesn't get to go with the two seniors, shrugs and take the things he was just given and heads out of the gym, figuring the two will want to be alone. Arsenal just blinks behind his sunglasses, he blinks, and then he just cracks up laughing, holding his side....he isn't taking this serious in the least....but he will explain to Tre later.....much later, after he had his fun. Tre stops at the door and blinks a few times, his arm shakes a bit as he yanks open the door as if he was slamming it. "Whateves." he says trying to keep his calm. He then leaves, allowing the door to close silently behind him. Starfire continues to walk along with Arsenal, "He does nkow you want to get ice cream, right?" Of course, she can play up her own persona when she wants to.. Right -after- Tre is out of hearing. "A toy actually, and no...he thinks we are dating." Arsenal shakes his head, "I doubt I could survive you Starfire," he teases his friend. "Looks like someone has a crush on you, not difficult to have really," he admits. "Still...Nightwing has taken him a bit under wing..." He hopes he doesn't have to remind Starfire that though her and Nightwing are broken up, it's still not nice to say 'Hey, I'm having sex with the guy you took under wing by the way'...ya, that should go over smoothly. Wait a second...Arsenal suddenly thinks of Sex+ Starfire = Censorship. Right.., "Lian...shopping for Lian......., and a girlfriend," he grumbles the last bit beneath his breath about the girlfriend. Starfire nods over at Arsenal, "Yes." She pauses over at Arsenal, "I do not think that is the appropriate thing to order through the mail. No matter what ideas you might have otherwise from being named 'Speedy' once." She floats on with him, "And I would think Lian could use Ponies. Yes, Magical POnies." She wants them for herself too!